There are services that send users emails, such as magazines by email. Various email devices that automatically send emails have been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an email device that automatically sends an unsent mail waiting to be sent when receiving opening notification information for a sent mail, which was already sent, from the address that is the same as an address of the unsent mail.